A system which sets a setup stand adjoining a machine tool and transports a pallet to which a workpiece is attached from the setup stand to a table of the machine tool is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In the system described in this Patent Literature 1, both the setup stand and the table of the machine tool are respectively formed with pallet mounting surfaces in their vertical directions. The pallet mounting surfaces are respectively provided with pallet guide rails along the transport direction of the pallet. Further, the pallet mounting surface of the setup stand holds a pallet in a vertical posture and transports the held pallet to the table of the machine tool through the pallet guide rails by a drive operation of a motor. After that, the pallet is fastened to the pallet mounting surface of the table to machine the workpiece.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-262261A